A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mugs, more specifically, a sealable mug containing a plurality of vertically oriented compartments.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a traveler mug that includes container and a lid; wherein the container includes a plurality of compartments that are each vertically aligned with one another; wherein the lid is secureably engaged atop the container via securing means; wherein the lid features opposing sipping sections that align above a respective compartment that upon selection of the desired compartment enables an end user to sip from the sipping section aligned above the respective compartment; wherein the lid includes a selection stem that is rotatably engaged upon said lid and upon rotation shall expose a hole located above the compartment to be consumed from.
The Fahey Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,168) discloses a beverage container with two compartments separated by a vertical liquid-impermeable wall. However, the beverage container is not a traveler mug in which the interior is divided into multiple vertically oriented compartments that are each accessible upon rotation of the lid.
The Flies et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0206717) discloses a vertically separated, compartmentalized travel beverage container providing a consumer to select for consumption the beverage in one of the compartments. However, the travel beverage container does not include a lid that is secured atop a container and in which has a stem that upon rotation shall enable the contents of a specific compartment to be consumed.
The Ross Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0181581) discloses a beverage mug divided into two compartments. However, the beverage mug is not a traveler container including multiple compartments that are accessible from a lid having a rotatable stem located thereon.
The Thompson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,351) discloses a compartmented beverage container. However, the container does not have a lid that is secured atop a container and of which includes a stem that can be rotated to enable access to a particular compartment for consumption.
The Kountotsis Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0237034) discloses a multi-chambered bottle comprising a dome cap with a single orifice, wherein the cap can be rotated to shift the orifice between two positions in order to allow individual and separate access to the first bottle opening and the second bottle opening. However, the bottle employs multiple outlet ports as opposed to a secureable lid that includes a rotatable stem to enable access to a desired compartment.
The Pritchard Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,022) illustrates a design for a combined compartmented bottle and closure, which does not depict a lid including a stem that can rotate to enable access to a desired compartment.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a traveler mug that includes container and a lid; wherein the container includes a plurality of compartments that are each vertically aligned with one another; wherein the lid is secureably engaged atop the container via securing means; wherein the lid features opposing sipping sections that align above a respective compartment that upon selection of the desired compartment enables an end user to sip from the sipping section aligned above the respective compartment; wherein the lid includes a selection stem that is rotatably engaged upon said lid and upon rotation shall expose a hole located above the compartment to be consumed from. In this regard, the traveling mug departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.